Maximum Hunger
by Luckyducky-amateur-at-writing
Summary: Maximum Ride. Katniss Everdeen. Can these stories collide?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Chap.1 "Can we not discuss this now?" I say to Fang as we stand in the center of square.  
>He looked into my eyes, "Max-if you get picked-let someone take your place-Nudge said she would do it in a heartbeat. Just say the words."<br>Nudge elbowed me, "They're starting."  
>A woman who I know came from th capitol walked on stage. Her neon pink corkscrew curls bounced around her head happily. And her black lips were curled into a smile like this was a great day.<br>But it's not, is it?  
>I live in district 6. Funny, huh? They test DNA here, and I'm a mutant they created! It's a small world after all.<br>"Attention! I will now announce the names of the two tributes who will participate in the 34th Hunger Games!"  
>The woman clanked over to the 2 large bowl filled with names.<br>"Mine's in there like 50 times." Fang mutters, crossing his arms.  
>"Diddo." I breath.<br>The woman shuffles the cards, dug into it deep and pulled out a small slip of paper.  
>She shuffled back to the stand, read the paper and smiled, "The girl tribute is-Angel Ride!"<br>I gasped out loud, my hand shooting over to clutch Angel's hand, who was staring wide-eyed at the woman.  
>"C'mon up!" she called to my precious little baby.<br>Before Angel could even move, I jumped up, "I WANT TO VOLUNTEER MYSELF TO TAKE ANGEL'S PLACE!" I screeched.  
>The woman turned her cruel smile on me, "Good show-come up here." she beckoned me.<br>I shuffled past Fang and Nudge and ran up to meet the woman.  
>"What's your name?" she asked into the microphone.<br>"Maximum Ride." I whispered.  
>"Let's here it for Maximum Ride! The next tribute for district 6!"<br>Nobody clapped.  
>"Ok-we will now pick the boy tribute." she reached into the bowl and pulled out the first card her hand touched.<br>"The boy tribute is-Rune Delmark!"  
>A boy behind Fang stood up and walked up slowly.<br>He had jet black hair and leaf green eyes.  
>"Let's here it for the tributes of district 6!" she shook mine and Rune's hand, then walked off the stage.<p>Katniss's pov:<br>"I hate this." I muttered to Gale.  
>He squeezed my head, "Prim didn't get chosen." he said.<br>"But I did!" I said unhappily.  
>"Well-just be carful-and don't let Peeta get you." he said, kissed my cheek and let me board the train.<br>I shivered and sat beside Haymitch, who was drunk off his rocker.  
>"Hey-sweetheart." he said hazily, before blacking out.<br>Peeta sat on the other side of the table, tapping his fingers on the table.  
>Effie was looking around for her neon yellow wig.<br>"Finally!" Effie said, placing the shaggy yellow wig on her head, "Who's ready to pick up the tributes for district 6?" 


	2. Chapter 2 Hating and Meetings

Chap.2

Katniss POV.

"We're teaming up with District six?" I asked quietly as the train came to a screeching stop.

"Well, last time you had no one but Peeta, so this time we picked your allies, sweetheart!" Haymitch said, suddenly awake.

I jumped halfway out of my skin, "I thought you were out!" I yelled at Haymitch, before storming into my room.

I could hear Haymitch's last words as I slammed my door. "Somebody is having hormones!"

I launched myself onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

When I woke up, Ellie was waiting by my bed, wearing a pink wig with long cork screw curls, her dress was neon pink and was hard to look at.

"We've made it to District Six, and I want you to meet the girl and boy tributes." Ellie said happily.

"Great!" I said, groaning and getting up.

Something twitched behind me.

I turned around and saw Peeta was sleeping in my bed with me!

I jumped out of the bed, waking Peeta.

I started raking my hands over my under garments, trying to get Peeta's smell off me.

Ellie got up, "I'll give you two a minute." She walked out, closing the door behind her.

I wheeled around to face Peeta, my nostrils flaring, "How did you get in here!" I yelled.

He brought his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly got up, "You didn't seem to have a problem last night when you were screaming your head off from nightmares."

I blushed, "I was screaming?"

He rolled his eyes, then they went down to my neck.

His eyes got wider and his mouth gapped.

"What? What is it?" I asked, trying to see the spot he was looking at.

He turned me around to the mirror.

At first I saw nothing but me, with my unruley brown hair, and my pink tank top with pink underwear.

Then I saw it.

It was a hickey.

A hick-ey!

I whipped around, and started yelling at Peeta

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A HICKEY! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU BEING HERE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KISS ME LAST NIGHT! PEETA!"

He suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist, dipped me and kissed me, hard.

I went limp, not putting my arms around him, but not pusing him off.

He released me, and smiled, "Let's meet those tributes."

Max's POV.

I cleared my throat, "Rune?"

He turned around and looked at me.

"…Ummmmm….how are you."

He chuckled and turned back around.

I huffed, "Well, fine then." I walked past him to meet these tributes from district 12.

A girl with brown hair stepped off the bus, along with a boy who had blonde hair.

The first thing I noticed about the girl was the redish blue hickey swelling from her neck.

_Oooooouuuuuu, wow, somebody has a boyfriend!_

I smiled, "Hello, I'm Max." I held out my hand.

She looked at it cautionly, then shook it, a smile forming at her lips.

"Katniss."


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends

Chap.3

Max's POV.

Katniss sat across from me, twirling her braided hair between her fingers.

I did the same, nervous as ever.

Rune stared at me, then Katniss.

"Well, aren't you two just like twins." Rune said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" I snapped, taking a piece of bread and shoving it in my mouth.

The boy tribute next to Katniss rolled his eyes, "I'm Peeta." He said aloud.

Rune put out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rune."

"Funny, it almost sounds like Rue." He stopped short, but I saw Katniss flinch as he said Rue.

I did a mental face palm, Rue and Katniss teamed up last Hunger Games, but the little girl got killed.

I reached out to touch Katniss's hand, she flinched away, her eyes ablaze with defense.

I looked at her in understanding.

Suddenly, a guy with a half-empty bottle of spiced rum burst through the door, falling in the chair by me, he wrapped his arm around me and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Hello, sweetheart, you must be Maximum." He said, his breath smelling of beer and rum mixed.

I gagged and scowled at him, "I'm Max, and I'll kick your ass if you don't get your hands off me."

He smiled wickedly, "Feisty, I like it." He stared hard at Katniss, "You should be more like her."

Katniss wrinkled her nose, "I would never-" but Peeta stopped her, breathing, "Just ignore that comment."

I crossed my arms, "Get your arm off me!" I snarled at the man.

He laughed and ignored me, "I'm Haymitch by the way. Of course, I'm training all of you because the district six mentor got killed." He chuckled like that was normal.

"Is that why we teamed up with District six? Because they thought you were such a good mentor?" Katniss said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" he said, removing his arm from my shoulders and getting up.

I relaxed a little, scowling at Haymitch again.

I walked out of the room, "Oh, and Maximum, if you keeping scowling, your face will be stuck like that. Like Katniss over there." He walked out.

I smoothed out my face and looked over at Rune, "That was a nice visit with our future mentor."

Rune choked on his water, letting out a squeaking laugh.

And that made everyone break-down laughing like we were old friends.

When we finished, we were all talking with each other, having fun and learning about our weaknesses and strengths.

"I think Haymitch made a good pairing." Peeta said with a smile.

Rune smiled and nodded, "Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4 Peeta smells like bread

Chap.4

Katniss POV.

"Gah, get away." I mumbled, half-asleep.

Max was shaking my arm off, yelling, "GET UP, BREAKFAST!"

I turned to face her, a instantly choked with laughter.

Max's hair was a rat's nest, and she was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt, and very loose blue sweat pants.

"Stop laughing! I was on the run for like 5 years, this is paradise compared to wearing clothes to bed in a freakin' tree!"

I stopped laughing after that, getting up, I scratched my head.

Max rummaged through a knapsack on the floor, till she pulled out a bra, a grey tank-top, and some stone washed jeans.

"You can wear that?" I asked, astonished.

"I don't have parents, so no one can tell me to wear shit." Max said, slipping the clothes on.

I nodded, "Ok then." I got up and put on my grey pants and shirt.

"BREAKFAST, SWEETHEARTS!" Haymitch said through the door, "Be decent by nine!"

"It is nine!" I called back.

Max let out a choked laugh.

I opened the door and walked to the dining room.

Effie, Rune, and Haymitch were there, chatting quietly.

"Did we miss anything?" Max asked, brushing past me and sitting by Rune.

"No, we're just eating breakfast."

"Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"He didn't show up for breakfast." Haymitch said.

Max got up, "I'll go get him."

I sat down by Effie, "You sure? I can find him."

"No! I'll do anything to get outta here!" she eyed Haymitch mutinously.

I took a grape and popped it in my mouth, "Ok, be careful."

Max rolled her eyes and walked out.

Max's POV.

I could smell Peeta, because for some reason, he always smelt of bread, which always made my mouth water.

"Oh, so you're on the roof." I climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch.

He sat there, watching the fast-moving scenery, his blonde hair whipping around his face.

I sat by him, "Are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't look at me, he just sat.

I leaned back, forgetting we were on the train's roof, I fell backwards off the train.

I grabbed onto the railing, my feet hitting the bullet-proof window to the dining car where Katniss was with everyone else.

"PEETA!" I screamed.

His face peered over the side, "Max! Are you ok?"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU MORON! I'M ON A SIDE OF MOVING TRAIN!" I yelled.

"Hold on! I'll-" he couldn't finish, because I did what I usually do.

Freak people out with my wings.

I finally ripped through the fabric of my shirt, letting my wings snap out.

Which of course, really hurt, because the train is going about 200 mph.

I let go of the train's edge and tumbled down towards empty air.

"MAX!" Peeta screamed.

I flapped hard till I was aloft and speeding after the train with my super-sonic speed.

I landed beside Peeta, out of breath.

He looked at me, shocked.

He slowly got up and walked over, touching my feathers softly, "You have wings?" he whispered.

I smiled softy, "Yea…"

He looked at me, his eye just like a never ending clear-blue ocean, that I wanted to dive into right now.

"Kiss me." I whispered softly.

With my hair a freakin' mess, I kissed Peeta Mellark.


	5. Chapter 5 Crap

Chap.5

Max's pov.

Peeta cleared his throat as we sat at the dining table.

"Where were you?" Katniss asked.

"Up on the roof." Peeta muttered.

Haymitch looked at me, then Peeta, and nodded in understandment.

Katniss looked at Peeta, "Well, we're almost to district one."

He nodded, took a roll, and walked out.

"What did you do to him?" Effie asked me.

Rune leaned back in his seat, smiling.

"Nothing, I just fell off the side off the plane-"

"Are you ok?" Effie exclaimed.

"Yea, Peeta saved me." I lied smoothly.

"And then did you do something?" Rune asked, chuckling.

I glared at him.

"Well, I don't want to hear it." Haymitch said, "He saved her and that's that."

Rune turned to scowl at Haymitch and sighed softly.

"I think the train's stopping for fuel. Let's go for a walk, Maximum." Haymitch said coolly.

"So, what really happened with Peeta?" Haymitch asked as we walked.

"I told you everything." I huffed.

"I saw the look that passed between you and Peeta. What did you do? Kiss him?" Haymitch asked.

I crossed my arms and turned my head.

"You did!" Haymitch gasped like a girl hearing gossip.

"So what?" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"You can't be with him." Haymitch said.

"Maybe it'll get us publicity!" I said quietly.

Haymitch rubbed his chin like he had a beard, "Yes, that would."

"It's not like it was a real kiss." I said.

"Whatever. You like him." Haymitch purred.

"No I do not. I was in the moment." I said stubbornly.

"What?" Peeta was standing in the door, his blue eyes filled with hurt.

I gasped and tried to grab him, but he was gone.

"I didn't mean it like tha-" I cried, but Haymitch hushed me.

"It's not like you two could've worked out anyway. You're from two different districts." He got on the train saying, "Train leaves in a few minutes."

I sat on the ground, my face twisted in grief, _Why did I say that? But how could've known he was standing there?_

Katniss looked out the door, "Max, we're leaving soon, you should probably get on." She smiled.

I got up, wiped my salty tears, and got on, my shoulders slumped.

I trudged into my room, avoiding the wondering questions, I fell on my bed sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6 Cinna the amazing

Chap.6

_Max, you gotta be tough, those tears were totally fake yesterday._ I told myself over and over, a scowl shadowing over my face.

Haymitch elbowed me in my ribs, "Smile! District One loves a pretty smile." He said, tracing his smile with his index fingers.

Katniss looped her arm into mine, "Relax, District One are just a bunch of weirdo color freaks." She said.

_If only I wasn't one_, I muttered bitterly in my head.

Peeta and Rune were off to the side a little, their heads bent in a light conversation I couldn't hear.

Rune saw me staring, and did a little salute with two fingers, smiling wickedly.

Peeta looked up at me once, then turned away, his eyes a stormy blue like they've been since he over-heard me and Haymitch.

I leaned over and looked out of the window, seeing the neon colored people walking in the streets, paying no attention to the smoothly riding bullet train.

I feel no nervousness, just the guilt that keeps washing over me every time I stare at Peeta.

Katniss shifted in her seat, "I'm so excited to see Cinna! I've missed him so much!" she gushed, overjoyed.

I just looked at her, "Except you might die and never see him again." I said darkly.

Before Katniss could make a comment, the train door slid open, revealing a man.

He had white hair, wearing black leather, with gold sparkles on his cheeks and thick gold eyeliner.

Katniss jumped up, "Cinna!" she called, walking over.

"Wow! He almost seems normal!" I said.

Rune chuckled from behind me.

Cinna looked around Katniss, giving me a bright white smile, "I see I have to dress a snobby District Six kid also." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Props." I said coolly, getting off the train.

Katniss jumped off the train also, following me.

"This place is very weird." I told Cinna as he led us inside.

He didn't look back at me, "Get use to it, Max, it's like this everywhere." He said, opening a door.

"This is your room. Tonight is the ceremony and feast, I'll be dressing you soon, so please get ready, undress and put on the robes."

_This is so awkward….._I think, as Katniss and I, in robes, are led upstairs.

I shuddered, feeling people stare at me.

"Cinna will be tending to you first Maximum." The woman told me once I was put in a tiled room, alone.

I nodded, the smell of rubbing alcohol making me sick to my stomach.

A metal table and a chair you see at the nail salon sit in the empty room.

Cinna walked in, a clothes bag draped over his arm.

"My prep team will be working on you very quickly, so please don't patronize them." He said softly, smiling.

He set the bag on the metal table.

The prep team was just as the name says, 'preppy'.

They scared the living daylights out of me, rushing in with their neon wigs and make-up.

They chatter softly, and I nod every once in a while so they think I'm paying attention.

First, they wax my legs and arms, leaving me digging my nails in the chair's foam arms.

Next my facial hairs, which I almost slapped one.

Then they were trying to take my robe off for a soaking.

I tried to stop them, but one saw my wings, gasping, the woman in the green wig fell backwards.

"Go get Cinna! Right now!" she snapped, getting up and scurrying out.

I sighed and did a big face-palm, _Great!_

Cinna ran in, his white hair a little wild from running.

"Maximum Ride, my prep team told me they saw something on your back."

I gulped, "It's nothing!" I said, my voice trembling.

"Take off the robe, right now." He snapped, getting a little irritated.

I got up, utterly defeated, turning around and taking my robe off, I extended my wings.


	7. Chapter 7 Ideas

Chap.7

Cinna of course didn't say anything for a few seconds. Maybe he was shocked, or disgusted, or maybe even both.

What he said _shocked_ me.

"They are so….beautiful." he said.

"What?" I turned to him.

He smiled and brushed some of my hair behind my ear, "Your wings look beautiful, _you_ look beautiful." He whispered.

I scoffed, "Beautiful? Hardly."

Cinna rolled his eyes, "I think we can use your wings to our advantage."

"How so?" I asked him.

"Let's just get you dressed."

"I feel like an idiot." I muttered.

"You look like an idiot." Rune said with a chuckle.

"Don't make her angry. We need her smiling." Haymitch muttered.

Rune frowned and mouthed, "Blah blah blah."

I choked out an accidental giggle.

Peeta and Katniss were already in their chariot, they were wearing coal mining outfits, but they had graffiti all over them. And Katniss's was cut off at the knees and her sleeves were rolled up. Peeta was wearing a white tank top, his mining jacket was wrapped around his hips.

Peeta gazed at me, noticing I was staring at him. I shook my head and turned to Hatymitch, "How do I look?"

I was wearing a dress, just a plain white dress, spaghetti strapped, with a sparkly white belt, and it came down past my feet. And my wings were unfolded slightly so they matched the dress. I was barefoot too.

Rune was wearing a white tux and he had tan and white wings glued on the tuxedo. And yes, I admit, they looked pretty real, as far as I was concerned.

"Did you really want my opinion?" Haymitch gurgled.

I shook my head, making a face, I jumped down off my chariot and went over to Katniss and Peeta, "How do I look?" I repeated to Katniss.

Before she could reply, Peeta softly said, "You look really beautiful."

Shocked, I looked at Katniss, my mouth gapping.

She smiled and said, "I like it too. It compliments those wings."

"Yeah," I forced out, "They look _soooooo_ real don't they?" I choked.

She nodded and twirled around, "And I look good?"

"Amazing." I said tightly.

"Time to bring out the tributes!" the announcer called.

"Get in the chariot!" Haymitch barked.

I ran to my chariot, elbowing Rune out of the way so I could get the better spot.

"Sheesh, Max. Relax."

"District ONE!" The announcer yelled.

The first chariot wheeled out into the crowd.

Cinna stepped on the platform beside our chariot, "Remember what you're supposed to do." He told me, patting my back, "You look beautiful."  
>"District FOUR!"<p>

"I know what to do, I promise Cinna." I said, hugging him awkwardly.

"You're perfect for this job." He whispered when he pulled away.

I felt him slide something in my hand when he shook my hand and left.

It was a necklace. The charm was a pair of black wings. It was Fang's.

It choked me up and almost made me ruin everything. I gently put it on and waited to be called.

"DISTRICT SIX!"

Our chariot rolled off and the crowd went wild at our costumes.

"Wow! Look at those outfits! So original!" the announcer yelled into the mic.

I extended my wings all the way and the crowd screamed my name.

Suddenly I got on the edge on the chariot and jumped off. People gasped because they thought I would get ran over by the chariot, but my wings caught air and I soared into the starry night sky.

And that's when the crowd went totally crazy.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this! Mechanical wings! She's actually flying!"

I landed on the stage just as the chariot pulled up.

"And that my folk, is District six, let's move on to the next district."


	8. Chapter 8 The Little Traitor

Chap.8 Max's POV "So, this year, we have have a slight surprise for the tributes, but it's a secret, so we can't say much," the annoucer said into his mic.  
>I looked away from the TV screen and walked away, my stomach doing flips. Rune looked at me and gave me a reasuring smile.<br>He wasn't doing it because he cared, he just didn't want me to mess everything up.  
>Basically, we were at the dining in with only the other tributes. We are suppose to talk around and find teams, though everyone knew that district twelve and district six were teaming up, so no really bothered us.<br>A lot of tributes though looked jealous of Rune and I. Probably because we blew away the crowd at the ceremony.  
>Katniss was at the buffet, wearing a long firy red dress with clinky black pumps. Her hair was pinned behind her ears with pretty diamond barrettes.<br>"Hey, has anyone come up to you?" I whispered in her ear, taking a piece of salmon and gently eating it. Didn't want to look like a slob.  
>She shook her head slightly and ate another piece of cheese.<br>So I walked past her, and into a large ballroom.  
>Music was playing softly, which made me curious.<br>Did they want us to dance?  
>Some district three kids were swaying on the dance-floor, talking quietly with each other.<br>And suddenly, one of the girls screamed and ran right past her friends and jumped into a guy's arms.  
>"Mon amour, tu es venu (My love, you came)!" She squeals, kissing him over and over.<br>I blinked and wondered why she was so excited.  
>And then came the camera crew.<br>"Angelik Dalk, how does it feel seeing your husband?" Caesar Flickman yelled, trying to get everyone's attention.  
>The girl Angelik couldn't pull away enough to answer the question.<br>"It feels great, I am so happy to see my amour," she said, her voice thick with a French accent.  
>I was so confused, so I left the ballroom and went over to Rune.<br>"What was up with that?" Rune asked, his mouth full of some type of cracker.  
>I shrugged and ate a cracker too, "I'm not sure."<p>Early the next morning, I could not fall back asleep, so I got up and went into the kitchen, prepared to pour myself some milk and try to sleep some more.<br>I went into the fridge and got the milk, but hushed talking made me abandoned it.  
>"I want you and Max to be the love-struck couple from different districts, ok? I don't care how hurt you are, everyone knows you and Katniss didn't work." Haymitch whispered.<br>"I bet I know why they think that," Peeta hissed at him.  
>"So I slipped a few dollars into Caesar's coat, it's not that bad; More publicity, and trust me, we need it."<br>"And when were you going to tell me? Five minutes before the interview?" I asked dryly, coming out from behind the kitchen door.  
>Haymitch laughed and leaned back, "Of course not Maximum, we were never going to tell you at all."<br>"You're really good at sneaking around." Peeta muttered, a scowl on his tan face.  
>"Thanks, it's a natural god-given talent." I retort, walking past him and grabbing Haymitch by his collar.<br>"Maximum, sweetheart, don't get so bent-out-of-shape. This is none of your business, if it was, I would've told you by now." Haymitch said smoothly.  
>"None of my business? This is my life at stake! Are you going out in an arena to die? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't chop your nuts off right now?" I snarled.<br>"Because I use them." Haymitch said, amused.  
>He was AMUSED?<br>And, out of no where, he grabbed my hand and twisted it behind me, standing up and throwing me on the ground.  
>I looked up at him and he stepped over me, "I risked my life just like you will be in that arena, so don't tell me about the shit you're going through, cause I went through the same thing, darling."<br>He walked out without another word.  
>"Max-" Peeta began, grabbing my arm to help me up.<br>I pushed his hand away roughly, "I don't need your help, traitor." I bitterly, getting up and dusting myself off.  
>"Max, please don't be mad, I was going to forgive you-" I stopped him.<br>"Forgive me?! Are you friggin' kidding me?! You should be apologizing to me now."  
>He looked like he wanted to say more, but I glared at him.<br>"We might be in a relationship on TV, but we will never be friends in real life." I walked out. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Interview

Chapter Nine:

"Interviews are today Max! Aren't you excited?" Cinna asked, applying gold mascara to his eyelashes.

"Ecstatic." I grumbled, leaning back in the saloon chair.

"Well, don't be such a downer. You need to be happy during the interviews or you won't get sponsers. It's a cruel and harsh world around here." he said, turning to me.

I slouched forward and groaned.

"Get up, I got to make sure your dress fits perfectly." he said.

I slowly got up, dragging out each moment.

"Max!" he snapped.

I jumped to my feet and looked at him.

He had a bag in his hand, a clothing bag.

"I had it styled to match the color of your gorgeous wings. We're sticking with that look because it gets the crowd excited." he said, pulling out a white dress.

He gave it to me and I slipped it on.

"Oh my!" he said, walking back a few paces and staring.

"Do you like it? It took forever to get the colors just right." he said, his fingers on his chin.

I looked down at the bottom of the dress.

It was the perfect shade of my wings.

"Um, yeah, it's amazing." I muttered, shrugging.

I wasn't much for fashion.

"Doesn't matter, let me apply your make-up quickly." he said.

After he was done, he escorted me up to the interview place.

"Oh, Maximum, you look truly gorgeous. Completely stunning." Haymitch said, pushing Rune up to stand by me.

He wore a white suit, and his hair had white streaks through it.

"You look like an elderly." I whispered to him.

He glared at me, "It wasn't my idea."

I chuckled and looked around.

Katniss and Peeta were talking to one another softly.

They wore fiery red and orange outfits.

Like always.

Peeta glanced at me once, his smile was apologetic and sweet.

But I was not going to take his nice bull-crap.

I really really really _really_ hated him right now.

"Miss Maximum, you are up next. Please prepare yourself." the queue guy said.

I smoothed down my dress and stepped up the first few stairs, hoping everyone would like how I looked.

Why did I think that?

Oh god, this dress was affecting me.

"Don't mess up this interview, Maximum. This will be getting you sponsorships." Haymitch breathed beside me.

"Next up, we have Maximum Ride from District Six! C'mon up here Maximum!"

A loud roar rose up as I entered the stage.

Caesar stood up and took my hand, "Oh, how lovely. You look like a beautiful little dove." Caesar said.

I let my instincts take over and I smiled, "Thank you Caesar. I think the dress is pretty too."

"Very nice, now have a sit Maximum."

I wrenched my hand away from his iron grip and gracefully sat in the uncomfortable chair next to him.

"So, first year in the Hunger Games, how does it feel?"

"Not great, I'll tell you. My name was in that bowl like ten thousand times." I said.

Caesar laughed and so did the crowd.

"Now, I've heard some gossip behind the scenes that you and Peeta have a romantic relationship going on, is that true?"

I clenched my fists, and I started to shake my head, but I remembered what Haymitch said and I quicly nodded, "Yes, it is true. Peeta and I have a newly bloomed relationship going on. Since our districts have teamed, I cannot keep my hands off of him."

Caesar laughed, "Ok, but on a much more serious note. We want to see those mechanical wings. Bring those out and show us the magic!"

I smiled and unfolded my wings.

Everyone 'ooo'ed and 'ahh'ed.

"They are so life-lie." Caesar reached out to touch my right wing.

I pulled away before he could with a sweet grin, "No touchy touchy." I said.

Caesar laughed with me and sat back down.

"Please, the studio is your's."

I backed up a few paces, and ran right off the stage.

Some people screamed, thinking I was going to plummeted into the crowd, but my wings caught the air and I soared above them.

The crowd roared with delight.

"Amazing! A masterpiece!" Caesar yelled over the audience.

I flew around in circles a few times before carefully landing on the stage.

"Thank you Maximum for a wonderful interview. And after this commercial break, we will have Rune Delmark to talk with us." Caesar smiled at me and I was escorted off of the stage.


End file.
